Nothing Left to Lose
by yourfavshipper53
Summary: Jane develops feelings for her best friend, who as far as she knows, is straight. Maura's totally oblivious, but will Jane put their friendship on the line for the chance that they could have something more? EVENTUALLY Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this show is property of Janet Tamaro, and the books Tess Gerritsen. The characters, the eye-sex, the almost too overwhelming chemistry, all their doing. **

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, even if it's not published first, so please be kind , I just felt a need to remind those who believe like I do, that Rizzles sizzles 24/7, even when we think it isn't it is indeed there because there is no off switch to their not so subtle eye-sex, their TGTGT, and constant appearance of the two with their softball gear. Also in case you haven't noticed, this is a FemSlash, and there will be graphic scenes, but not until later on.

**Chapter 1: Nothing Left To Lose- Out to Lunch**

It was a slow day at the Boston Police Station for the Homicide division, and with the afternoon quickly approaching, it was almost time for Detective Jane Rizzoli to take her lunch break. Although there was no work to be done, she flipped through papers on her desk, desperately trying to look busy in an attempt to skip having lunch. It wasn't that Jane didn't like to eat, quite the opposite really, she simply couldn't stand having to see her again, and she wasn't ready. Dr. Maura Isles to be more specific, was Jane's best friend, and the two went to lunch as much as their schedules allowed, but recently Jane had been reluctant to leave the comfort of her desk at all.

Jane finally stopped sifting through old papers and glanced up at the clock again only to see her partner Frost standing in her line of sight frowning with disapproval.

"Jane, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" she asked incredulously, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. She knew that it was useless to play dumb with Frost. He knew her too well.

Frost sighed and sat down in the chair across from her, "You're trying to look busy when Maura comes in so she won't make you go to lunch with her."

Jane huffed annoyed by the fact he was able to expose her plan to eschew the medical examiner so easily. "Frost it's not what you thin-" she countered but he cut her off before she could finish the cliché statement,

"You need to stop moping and face facts." He leaned in closer to her as if to tell her a secret. "These feelings you have for her aren't just going to go away, you have to make a decision that you can stick to."

Jane stood up from her desk and shouted, sending papers flying in the process, "What if I don't know what to do!?" Frost just looked at her sympathetically and as she was about to sit back down, she heard the faint sound of designer heels, warning her that trouble was imminent. Jane looked at Frost in desperation, "What can I do?" He was lost for words, and she was running out of time. Jane sighed, "its fine Frost, you're right. I need to do this." Slouching back into her chair she didn't realize that someone was standing right in front of her.

"Ready for lunch Jane?" Said person almost jumped out of her skin, and mumbled some profanities before responding.

"Sure Maura, let's get going."

**A/N: One chapter down! Not very long, but hopefully they'll get longer. Remember: review=motivation. **


	2. Surprises

**Chapter 2: Nothing Left to Lose – Surprises**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**A/N: Just a heads up, I'm trying to recap events as they happened in the show, but if I screw up the order, sorry! **

Detective Frost looked at his watch, fidgeting as he realized only two minutes had passes since he'd last checked the time. _Damn, where is Jane?_ Whenever she and Maura went out to lunch, Jane typically returned with plenty of time to waste. Frost guessed it was because of Maura's near obsession with punctuality; however, with the end of the hour approaching, there was no sign of Jane. Frost was stumped. He glanced at the clock one last time, and sighed as he took out his phone ready to dial Jane's number_. Five minutes left_.

As if on cue, the female detective stepped out of the elevators with a countenance that Frost couldn't place.

"Hey Frost, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off…" Jane said as she reached her desk. Frost's confusion soon turned into concern as Jane lazily slung her blazer over her shoulder, and turned to leave.

"What's going on Jane?" Her response was merely mumbling incoherently, anxious to press on Frost continued, "Did something happen between you and the Doc?"

Jane's silence spoke for itself, _shit I should've just left it alone_, Frost instantly felt guilty for prying and quickly tried to make up for it. "Look Jane, you go home and rest, I'll let Cavanaugh know you're leaving and take care of the paper work," he assured.

"Thanks partner," Jane said shooting Frost a weak smile as she made her way to the elevators once again; running into Korsak as she exited. Muttering a quiet 'sorry' she continued down the hallway, until she disappeared. Korsak looked from her to Frost, and then back again. "What's her problem?" Frost merely shrugged it off as he walked towards Cavanaugh's office.

When Jane arrived at her apartment she realized she had nothing to do. She had fed and walked Joe Friday, and that had taken no more than five minutes. This left Jane with nothing to do, so she decided to have a beer, not paying any mind to how many she was having. Once she started getting dizzy from the alcohol, Jane put down the bottle in her hand and groaned. She sighed as she collapsed on the couch, closing her eyes, and letting her mind wander. What have you gotten yourself into Jane? All she had wanted to do was lay low until she knew what to do about her feelings for Maura. This is what Frost suggested she do, and she agreed that it was probably the best option. Frost, Jane paused, he was the first one that she had told- or rather that had found out about her feelings for the socially awkward doctor. It had been the slight change in Jane's behavior after meeting Maura's long distance boyfriend Ian that caused Frost's suspicion. When Jane's emotions got the best of her, she had confided in her partner, who was both accepting and supportive of the fact that she had gotten herself into a complete mess. It didn't help matters that this situation she had hoped to fix by having lunch with Maura was just exacerbated. Jane muttered a near silent curse as she thought back to her conversation with Maura at the Dirty Robber.

"_Have you always been this dull Dr. Isles?" Jane asked teasingly as she shot Maura a playful smile, letting her know she was messing with her. Maura sighed, "You know Jane. I wish you weren't always so sarcastic, it's not attractive." Jane laughed as Maura's expression turned pensive._

"_I was rather daring in college." Maura said matter of factly._

"_You're serious?" Jane asked in disbelief as Maura just chuckled at her skepticism, "Did Maura Isles attend crazy college parties?" Jane couldn't help but laugh as she said this,_

"_Well a few…" the doctor said as she trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts. Jane stopped laughing._

"_It's doesn't count if it took place in a library Maura." _

_Maura couldn't help but frown at this statement, "As a matter of fact Jane it didn't, it was at a frat house, which is where a majority of the alcohol, drugs and other illegal substances are cons-" _

_Jane cut her off, "Maura! You're not saying that you did drugs at these wild parties, are you?" Only half kidding, Jane's eyes grew wide at Maura's next statement. "No not drugs, but I did get quite intoxicated on a few occasions. One time even ended with me hooking in with a friend of mine." Jane balked, not even chastising her for her incorrect terminology; she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_You're kidding," Jane said with a nervous laugh, trying to hide her blush with her napkin. Maura only laughed, "I'm just glad it didn't end poorly, luckily she and I were good friends, so everything worked out." Jane froze, wondering if she had heard her right, she accidently let out a quiet "huh," catching Maura's attention._

"_What is it?" the doctor inquired, noting the detective's faint blush covering her cheeks. She smiled at this._

"_Oh nothing really, I just didn't realize that you used to be so…uninhibited." Jane remarked with a smirk when she saw that she was getting under her friend's skin. Maura glared at Jane and couldn't help but feel insulted. "I am as capable of being uninhibited now, as I was back then, Jane!" Said detective didn't catch her annoyance as she continued laughing to mock her peeved friend, "So what? You're saying you'd get hammered in a place like this, pick up a chick and take her home with you?" Jane couldn't stop laughing at Maura's expense, wiping her eye when tears began to shed. Maura glanced around the Dirty Robber with a contemplative look, "Don't be ridiculous Jane, I couldn't have sex with a complete stranger, especially now…"_

_It wasn't until Jane finally stopped giggling did Maura's words register. "What's going on Maur?" _

_Jane's curiosity peaked once she saw that Maura began to fidget; she could tell that something was bothering her because she avoided eye contact with Jane as she whispered something inaudible, "Maura I can't hea-" Jane started, but she was cut off. _

"_Tommy okay, I might be…involved with Tommy." Maura cringed as she hid he face in her hands, attempting to avoid Jane's judgmental look. But instead, when Maura looked up she saw a puzzling look on the detective's face. It was neither anger nor disappointment, but Maura had no time to try to contemplate her friend's reaction._

_She slammed a fist on the table, attracting the attention of nearby patrons. "Since when!? Jane shouted, making Maura jump. She tried to remember the last time that she saw Tommy, and whether or not anything had been different about him. Coming up with nothing she turned to her friend for an explanation. Sighing in defeat Maura took a sip of her wine, _

"_Only since yesterday, but I'm only saying that we MIGHT be together." She looked at Jane for a response, but the detective couldn't bring herself to form words; she was speechless. Sensing that Jane was too stunned, she continued. "He kissed me yesterday, but I wanted to tell you first." Maura looked to Jane for some solace, but all she got was a blank stare causing her to frown. "Jane, I'm sorry." Maura cried, looking down in shame, but the words didn't reach Jane's ears. By the time that Maura looked to Jane for her reaction, she was up from her seat and out the door without a word. _

As Jane woke up, she looked around realizing that she didn't even make it to her bedroom before passing out. She groaned as she forced herself into an upright position, checking the time on the microwave: 8:45 pm. As she turned toward the coffee table to find the remote, she noticed the beer bottles, and it all came back to her. _Maura is with Tommy_…She practically jumped off the couch and grabbed her keys running out the door, not bothering to lock it behind her. It was time to pay her little brother a visit.

**A/N: There's the second chapter for you! I wonder what will happen when Jane finds Tommy…**


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 3 – Nothing Left to Lose – Sibling Rivalry**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, which I don't, Casey would have lost Jane already, and to Maura of course.**

**A/N: So I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this story because good old school's started up again, and I've been out of my mind studying for midterms. I'll do my best to be consistent though! Enjoy:) P.S. this show, sometimes, is a total mindfuck, but as long as my favorite portmanteau lives on, all is well!**

"Babe, I think you're worrying too much, you need to relax" Tommy said to his very nervous girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her to him. Maura sighed as she snuggled closer to him, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I know, you're right." They sat like that for a few minutes until Maura suddenly sat up, worry evident in her expression "Do you think she doesn't want to talk to me anymore?" Tommy sighed, turning to Maura, he took her hands in his, "I don't think you need to worry about that, you know how Janie can be sometimes." _Yeah, I do, but I've never seen her like this…_"Shucks, we don't even know what she's upset about!" Tommy added as he pulled Maura close to him once again, and she had no choice but to believe him because she herself had no idea what to think. "Thank you, Tommy." Maura said wearily, yawning as she did, "for taking such good care of me." Tommy shrugged, "It's not a problem Doc, but you sound like you need to catch up on some sleep." It was true, Maura was exhausted and fretting over Jane only made it worse. "Yeah, I've worked late the past few nights because of this triple homicide case that just came in, the only reason I'm not there now is because I called in Dr. Pike to cover for me." Tommy nodded and stood up, "I better get going then huh?" Maura smiled and was about to answer when there when there was a knock at the door. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was almost 11, _who could it be at this time of night? _

Suddenly Maura was hyperventilating again, and as Tommy went to answer the door she stopped him. "Let me get it," Maura said firmly as she stepped ahead of him, and opened the door to reveal a clearly flustered Jane.

"Jane.."

The detective didn't respond to Maura, she only looked at Tommy standing behind her. She had proved her suspicions about him being here, and Jane wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him in the face or cry because it was true. _They really are together…_

"Janie what are you doing here?" Tommy asked flatly, as Maura stepped aside to let her enter. Jane only glared as she stepped forward to get into Tommy's face, "I could ask you the same thing little brother." Maura could only watch in horror as her best friend and boyfriend practically sized each other up, looking as if they were about ready to fight.

Tommy snorted, "I'm allowed to be here Sis, unless it's suddenly against the law to visit my girlfriend!" Jane was grinding her teeth, a clear sign that she was angry, but surprisingly she only replied, "No it's not Tommy, but I'd like to talk to you about that if I could?" It was at this time that Jane acknowledged Maura's presence for the first time, turning to her with a stern, no nonsense look. "Maura, do you mind?" Unfazed by Jane's look, she turned to Tommy to protest, "Babe, it's fine, I've wanted to talk to her too." Maura sighed realizing that she was in no position to argue, and turned to leave the two alone.

When she heard the sound of a door closing down the hall, Jane visibly relaxed, "How long have you too been together?" She did her best to just sound curious, but Tommy could tell that she was upset. "Why is it any of your business Jane?" he asked hotly, crossing his arms as he sat on the back of the couch, glaring up at her. "She's my best friend Tommy." Jane said calmly, refusing to budge.

"Look, we started talking more recently, and then we began to spend more time together.., It just happened ok?" Jane shook her head, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "no, no ." Tommy watched as Jane paced back and forth and continued mumbling under her breath. "What's the big deal is Jane?!" Tommy asked incredulously, and this caused Jane to lose it. 'Tommy, Maura is my best friend! How could you do this to me?" Jane shouted, too upset to care if Maura heard her and came running. Tommy just stared at her with a confused look plastered on his face, "Jane what are talking about?" Jane didn't respond, she knew that she couldn't keep from breaking down completely if she had to answer that. She heard a door open and the sound of high heels approaching, she didn't want to have to see the look on Maura's face; she was already embarrassed enough by her behavior. Jane ran for the door, making it there just in time to slam it as she exited, before Maura entered the living room. She looked between the door and Tommy, _she's gone…_

Jane was grateful that it was finally the weekend because she didn't think she could stand having to go back to work yet. She was about to get out of bed to make coffee when Joe Friday came running into the room barking. "What's wrong Joe?" Jane asked as she picked him up and began petting him. She wasn't surprised when the doorbell rang moments later, and Joe barked again and jumped from her lap. Jane groaned loudly as she made her way to her front door, realizing it was only 8:00 am. Jane nearly groaned again when she opened the door, _shit. _

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

**"**Hi, Ma, what can I do for you?" Jane queried, motioning her mother through the door as she stormed inside. Angela went straight for a bottle of cleaner and some paper towels, "Why did you start a fight with Tommy!?" Jane groaned as her mother started to clean her counters, which was almost as bad as her nagging, "Ma! What are you doing?" Ignoring her daughter's questions she sighed, "You haven't answered my question Jane! Why do you insist on picking on your little brother?" Jane snorted, "You haven't answered any of mine!

"Why are you so against Tommy's relationship with Maura?" Angela yelled as she stopped wiping down the counters as she gave Jane a questioning look. Jane considered telling Angela the truth until she realized that she would probably just see it as trying to sabotage Tommy's relationship, and she wasn't sure if she wanted her mother knowing that she was gay just yet. "It's nothing Ma, I just had a bad day is all." Jane could tell that she wasn't buying it, but she was grateful when she simply dropped the subject, "Alright Janie, well I've got to get cooking, you're still coming over tonight for dinner right?" Jane smiled as she walked Angela to the door, "Yeah Ma, I'll be there." On that note, Angela smiled and left, "Frankie will be there too, and I think Tommy's bringing Maura." And with that, Angela was gone before Jane had a chance to protest. _Damn, how could I have forgotten? _Jane stood in her doorway for a moment, and then let out a loud exhale; _I guess I'll be seeing Maura again tonight…I'll just have to make this work, for everyone's sake. _

**A/N: Many apologies…:( this was supposed to be longer, I've just been under a lot of stress lately, but I promise to make it better soon! **


	4. Family Dinner

**Chapter 4 – Nothing Left to Lose- Family Dinner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli or Isles.**

**A/N: another chapter! :) I owe y'all a huge apology! I have been without my computer for about a month because my wonderful dogs knocked it off of my bed, but it's back, and so am I! This one is shorter because it's been awhile, oh well. Happy reading!**

"Tommy and Maura should be here by now," Angela said aloud as she rummaged through the kitchen drawers looking for a strainer. Jane groaned, she already had a headache, and her mother's incessant banging.

"Ma, please!" Jane cringed as Angela slammed one last drawer defiantly.

"Where did you put the strainer, Jane?"

The detective rolled her eyes in annoyance, "When have I ever cooked anything, Ma?" Jane practically shouted. Angela opened her mouth as if she were about to retort, but she dropped the subject when she found no fault in her daughter's logic. After what seemed like an eternity later, Angela found what she was looking for, and turned her attention back to Jane.

"It's almost dinner time, I wonder what's keeping them," Jane snorted, this caught Angela's attention.

"Maura's probably debating over which pair of shoes she's going to wear," Jane said smugly as she crossed her arms and leaned against the couch. Angela glared at her daughter, but didn't say anything. _What she must be going through…_

Jane glanced at the clock again: 6:15. Tommy had called to say that he went to pick up Maura at the precinct almost half an hour ago, and they still weren't here. Hopefully they remember that Angela had decided to switch the location of the dinner to Jane's apartment. Either way the suspense was torture to the already anxious Jane, and grinding her teeth wasn't making it any better.

"What's the matter, Jane?"

Jane had expected the question eventually, but she was still slightly thrown off. Angela watched as her daughter shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Jane was spared by the sound of knocking at the door and before Angela could protest Jane was running to the door.

"One sec, Ma." Jane said with a victorious smile. She opened the door to reveal an out of breath Frankie.

"Run a marathon little brother? Jane teased, Frankie shook his head.

"My car broke down four blocks away from here, can you believe that?"

He fumed as he walked inside to greet Angela. "Hey, Ma." He said, going in for a hug, but Angela stopped him. "Frankie Jr. you're filthy! Go and shower !" Frankie sighed as his mother pushed him towards the Jane's bathroom.

"Do you mind, Jane?"

Jane just waved her arm and shooed him off, "Yeah go, you stink." She teased as she covered her nose, "Yeah, yeah.!" Frankie yelled as he disappeared down the hall.

Just as Angela laid down the last fork on the dinner table, there was a knock on the door. "Perfect timing!" She mused as she ran to answer the door. Angela smiled as she was greeted by Tommy and Maura

"There's the happy couple!" Angela beamed as she ushered her son and the doctor inside. She led them to the dining room table where Frankie Jr. was already seated next to Jane. Jane was wearing the same black dress that she had worn when she had been set up with Joey Grant, yet the circumstances couldn't have been more different. Jane looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled at her little brother. She then unintentionally locked eyes with the medical examiner, trying to hold in a blush as she did so.

"Hey you two, how about you sit down while I go check on dinner, Frankie would you mind helping me?" Angela nudged Frankie Jr. and he obediently got up and followed his mother into the kitchen, leaving the trio in an awkward silence.

Jane couldn't help the fact that her blood was boiling as she took in the scene in front of her. Tommy and Maura were close, not touching, but they were still unsettlingly close together. Tommy tried to put an arm around the doctor, but at the same time Maura leaned forward.

"Did you know that most silverware is made with cement? It surrounds the metal rod which is the base of the sterling portio-" Maura paused when she saw that the two Rizzolis were glaring at each other. She was confused to say the least, but she didn't get a chance to express this because Frankie sauntered back into the room, closely followed by Angela.

"Alright, let's eat!"

Maura sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She was glad that dinner was over, it had been mostly awkward looks from Jane and small talk that had underlying intentions that she refused to acknowledge. She was fed up with Jane's attitude towards Tommy, but at the same time she could relate. Maura knew that if Jane were dating someone that was at times less than reliable she would have misgivings to some extent but enough was enough.

As said Rizzoli appeared out of the kitchen, Maura stood in a huff,

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?"

**A/N: Again, I apologize, but I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Hot Water

**Nothing Left to Lose-Chapter 5- Hot Water**

**A/N: okay, so I have no excuse this time, I just suck at updating regularly, and I'm sorry I'll try to do better! Anyway here is the next chapter, oh and btw I like positive reviews better than negative ones; you all are free to your own interpretation, but if you're just going to bash on my writing then I'd rather not hear from you. Enjoy kids! Disclaimer: Oh and I still down own any of this show. **

Jane reluctantly followed the ME through the apartment to Jane's bedroom; slightly taken aback when the door slammed behind her,

"Why are you being like this, Jane?!"

The detective looked at the exasperated doctor with a frown, unwilling to give in,

"I don't know what you are talking ab-,"

The cliché went unfinished as Maura interjected angrily,

"Don't insult me Jane! It's obvious that you're upset about something!"

Jane didn't say anything; she knew that Maura was right; she gritted her teeth as she took a deep breath,

"Yeah I am," she ignored her friend's pensive look as she sat down on the edge of her bed with a sigh, not wanting to continue. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw the doctor cross her arms; it was quickly becoming obvious that she wasn't going to give in either. Her stubborn nature was part of what made her so likeable, except during times like these,

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, Jane."

They both sat in silence while Jane mulled over her options, she either continued her recalcitrant behavior that was bound to get her nowhere, or she could be candid. The brunette made the mistake of looking up from the ground; unable to stop herself from flinching as she met Maura's stern gaze. Jane sat up straight and placed her hands on her knees as she shot Maura a tired gaze, realizing she had been beat,

"He's not good enough for you," she didn't need to specify who "he" was; they both knew exactly what she meant.

Maura merely looked at Jane with a bemused expression; a look almost as unsettling as an angry one would have been. But just as Jane was beginning to think the doctor truly was confused, she yelled, breaking the silence and making Jane jump,

"How dare you! What gives you the right to try and control my life?"

Maura was fuming as she glared at the detective as she rose from her seat on the bed,

"I'm not trying to control you Ma-,"

"Then what is it you're doing?!"

Jane groaned in frustration as she glared at the implacable doctor, deciding to fight fire with fire,

"I'm trying to protect you, Maura!" Said doctor stared at Jane quizzically, but as soon as it had appeared it was replaced by a dubious glare,

"I can take care of myself, Jane! I know what I'm doing,"

Suddenly Jane snapped, unable to control her temper any longer, or rather her emotions.

"But that's the point, Maura you can't and you don't!" Jane's eyes were a blaze as she looked at Maura with a pleading look gracing her features, she didn't know of any other way to get her point across to Maura. It was rash what she was doing; she knew that much, but what other choice did she have? _I can't let her make this mistake…_

"Maura, you're like family to me, and you don't keep secrets from your family,"

Jane paused as she took a step toward the Doctor, eyes never leaving hers as she continued,

"The reason that you can't be with Tommy has less to do with him, and a lot more to do with me,"

The detective held up her hand as she noticed Maura about to retort, stopping her before she had a chance to,

"Please, let me finish." Jane sighed softly as she chose her words carefully, not wanting to delay any longer. Maura stood silently, waiting for Jane to continue; not sure about what was taking Jane so long,

"Maur, I-I" Jane paused unable to continue; she was losing her nerve and she could tell that the doctor was getting impatient. The detective cursed herself as she stood in front of Maura without saying a word. Her palms were beginning to sweat, and she could feel a lump forming in her throat as she swallowed hard. Realizing that she had to say something before the Doc got upset and left, Jane walked closer to the shorter blonde until they were only inches apart,

"Jane- wha-?"

Maura was abruptly cut off as leaned forward slowly, closing the distance between them; rendered speechless in anticipation, _what is she doing? _Maura had yet to move, too stunned by Jane's bold intentions; her breath hitched as Jane's lips met hers,

"Janie? Maura, is everything okay? We heard shouting!" Angela's knock on the door jolted the two women back to reality causing Maura to step back with a small gasp,

"Jane…"

The brunette was about to speak when Angela's voice sounded throughout the room as she opened the door,

"Oh good, you girls mind helping us clean the kitchen? You two just disappeared!"

Before Jane could protest, Maura turned toward Angela with an apologetic smile,

"We're sorry Angela, how rude of us, of course we can help,"

Maura was out the door in a flash, she couldn't wait to get out of there; Jane clenched her fist in frustration _dammit!_

"Well come on, Janie!" Her mother called to her as she followed Maura to the kitchen, leaving the detective alone.

_Forever alone._

**A/N: Finito! I'll try to update faster, but next time, what will happen between Maura and Jane? More importantly, what about Tommy and Maura? O.O stay tuned!**


	6. Mixed Feelings

**Nothing Left to Lose-Chapter 6- Mixed Feelings**

**A/N: I have taken forever! Sorry, junior year just ended, PHEW, and now I'm back, and should update more often if you know, I get motivated enough. Okay, so I like reviews, let me know how I'm doing! :) Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, lucky for you ;) **

Maura sat in silence as she and Tommy drove home, and although he continued to steal glances at her out of the corner of his eye, she remained quiet. She was still attempting to process what had happened with Jane, she couldn't make sense of the situation; she wasn't sure that she wanted to. Maura was caught off guard when the car came to a sudden stop, and Tommy looked at her with a scowl,

"M, what's going on? You've barely said anything since we left Janie's"

She didn't mean to, but Maura couldn't help cringing at her name _Jane…_

Maura let out a ragged breath as she turned to look out of the window, avoiding the younger Rizzoli's gaze,

"I just don't feel well is all; can you take me home now?"

Tommy looked at her suspiciously for a moment before he sighed, and started the car, turning back onto the road.

"Alright, I'll take you home."

Joe Friday burst through the door to the apartment followed by an irritated Jane, and an, as usual, talking Angela. The detective threw her keys on the counter, and sprawled out on the couch as her mother went to the kitchen.

"Ma, please! Enough with the cleaning!"

The older Rizzoli ignored Jane as she began to reorganize her kitchen; she looked at her daughter with a frown. Her mood had appeared to be improving, but since the dinner Jane had reverted back to her irritable distant self. Angela silently wondered what she had walked in on when she and Maura were talking in her bedroom; she even considered asking, but she wasn't sure how far she'd get. Jane was stubborn, and when it came to her feelings, she wasn't exactly an open book.

Angela Rizzoli on a whim, decided to go for it, what was the worst that could happen?

Jane cringed as her mother lifted up her legs, and dropped them off the edge of the couch, making her sit up straight,

"Ma, wha-"

Angela cut her off as she sat down across from her with a stern look on face, "What's wrong now, Jane?"

The detective looked at her mother with distain, as she crossed her arms and leaned back in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?'

Her mother shot her a skeptical look as she frowned, mimicking her daughter's position,

"Don't play dumb with me, Jane Rizzoli; you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Jane glared at her mom, who only returned the heated gaze; the younger Rizzoli groaned admitting defeat. "Maura and I just got into a fight," Angela was about to respond when her phone went off, breaking the silence.

"Rizzoli, uh huh, alright thanks, Frost."

The detective stood up as she pocketed her phone with a sigh, "Sorry to cut this short, Ma, but I have a case," Before Angela could respond, Jane had grabbed her keys from the counter, and was out the door to that precinct.

"Dr. Isles, the autopsy is already done, didn't Dr. Pik-?"Maura's assistant looked at the M.E. in confusion, but she was cut off with a wave,

"I know, Susie, I'm just here to check up on some things, thank you."

The lab assistant nodded as she retreated into the laboratory leaving the medical examiner alone in the autopsy room. She sighed as she looked at the empty tables; the three victims from the homicide earlier in the week had been transported to the funeral homes, so she really had no reason to be here. Maura had given up on sitting at home; all it did was allow her to drift into thoughts of her kiss with Jane. As she mulled over the fact that she had never thought about her best friend as anything other than just a friend, she had also realized how quickly she had bonded with her. The second that the two met, she and the detective had instantly clicked; bonding over a broken nose, and a serial killer's latest victim.

Maura was about to turn and leave, realizing that the distraction wasn't working when she heard the doors swing open; the purposeful stride, and the brisk walk were a dead giveaway. Jane Rizzoli stopped a few feet short of where Maura was standing with her phone in her hand, as if she were checking it for a message,

"Hey, Maura, Frost needs us for a case."

The M.E. checked her phone curiously, but she didn't see any new message, she turned her attention to Jane,

"I didn't get any message from, Frost?"

Jane tensed; _oh Frost I'm going to kill-_ the detective gritted her teeth as realization hit her. Frost hadn't gotten a case; he had just manipulated her into going to see Maura. What Jane wasn't sure about was how Frost had heard about it in the first place; that was until she remembered what a gossiper her mother was.

Maura watched Jane deep in thought; she considered herself what had gotten her into this mess. For a moment as the two looked up, their eyes met and the answer was clear. Maura needed answers just as much as Jane did; their feelings weren't about to go away, but they had no idea where to start.

Suddenly Maura closed the distance between her and the detective, and before she knew what she was doing, Maura locked lips with the taller woman. Her hands made their way to the detective's blazer, grasping her lapels as she pulled the brunette closer; deepening the kiss. Jane ran her tongue across Maura's lower lip, but she broke the embrace breathing heavily, and stepping back before Jane could get any further. There was a moment of silence as the two paused to catch their breath; then Jane spoke up,

"We need to talk, Maura; about us."

Said blonde could only nod in agreement as the two collided clumsily; returning to their heated embrace.

**A/N: I know it's been forever…but there! Now the season 4 premiere was tonight, I hope y'all watched it! What's going to happen next though, in not real life, let's not forget about Tommy. So much left unsaid. **


End file.
